During medical treatments it is often desirable to deliver oxygen and/or other gases to a patient. Oxygen can be used in treatment of respiratory distress, RSV, croup, bronchitis, or any number of other medical treatments. A wide variety of medical devices and processes for delivering gases to a patient are available. The most common device is an oxygen mask which can be held or strapped to the head of a patient. However, in the case of infants, masks are often difficult to attach or retain on the infant. For example, the infant will often become frightened or agitated by such a device sufficient that they may remove the mask or decrease the effective delivery of gas.
Various devices have attempted to compensate for this problem. However, these devices suffer from a number of defects which reduce their commercial and/or practical value. Specifically, many of these devices include a nebulizer and/or other medicine delivery members as part of the mask or immediately adjacent thereto. This can increase the weight of the device and can be an intimidating view to infants. Further, many of these devices include holes in the sucking portion which can be problematic in controlling the rate of delivery of medicine and oxygen. In addition, many of the available devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to use. Therefore, medical devices which avoid the above mentioned problems continue to be sought.